<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Not Again by InsaneWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620089">Please Not Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf'>InsaneWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Pandora's Vault, Panic, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Trapped, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), unsympathetic dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Not Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't read if you didn't see Tommy's stream today! (2-21-2021)</p><p>Saw the stream and I just really wanted to write what Tommy's thoughts could have been and his internal panic. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. He’s trapped. <em> He’s trapped.  </em></p><p> </p><p>God, oh fuck, oh fuck. Sam isn't responding; he is trapped here in this small box with no way out with Dream. Fuck. Shit. He can’t do this, he can't be here right now. He has a hotel to think about. He has to go and visit Tubbo. He has to <em> leave, leave get out he's behind you, he's going to hurt you leave run run run. </em>This was going to be his last time here. He was supposed to never see him again. He was supposed to take control of his life. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.</p><p> </p><p>There are explosions going off above him and he doesn't know if he’s safe or not. He feels like he’s in L’Manberg during the war for independence, he’s in Manberg during Schlatt’s Administration, he’s in Logstedshire as his only safe haven is destroyed due to his disobedience. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have so much <em> fun </em>together Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>He can’t breathe. He can breathe. It's hot and sweltering and there is no oxygen going into his lungs. He doesn't know if his chest is expanding correctly but he can’t concentrate on anything. All he can see is orange and purple and <em> green. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let me out let me out please let me out I can't be in here please Sam let me out please!” </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The explosions are not stopping and he is staring into the bright orange and yellow liquid falling from the ceiling and he can't get <em> through. He can’t leave he can't leave he is stuck here and he wasn't supposed to be here he should have never come he should have stayed with the hotel and finished it. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Phil Phil-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s pulled from the magma and potatoes are shown into his hands and he doesn't want th<em> ese he needs to get out he can't be here it's not safe it's not safe he not safe here with him he needs to get out please let him out. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Seriously let me out please I’m not lying please.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You and I are stuck here for a little while until Sam gets this thing sorted.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No no I can't be in here with you you know I don’t- I don’t” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You have to there is no way out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No no no no no the reason I’m here- see you one final time cause I can’t stand being in your presence cause you ruin things. Why were there explosions?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. How would I know?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know you know you have to know. You know something.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What would I know <em> Tommy </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re trying- you mentioned it- Are you trying to get out?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's not safe he’s never going to be safe again if he gets out then he will never be able to do anything ever again he will have total control over him and everything he cares about he isn’t safe he’s never safe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to get out. I’m not trying to get out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's not trying to get out he’s said he's not trying to get out but that doesn’t mean he will he’s not trying to get out but someone will get him out he knows it he knows he will get out it’s going to be his fault it is going to be all his fault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sam. I want to leave the cell.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, scream for Sam. He’s not going to hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sam-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Plead.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sam!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s not answering he’s gone he’s not coming to get you he left you here alone he’s never coming back he abandoned you with him you trapped you’re never getting out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What are you telling me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you that you're stuck in here for a little while with me. We can bond, we can talk just like old times. Right? Stuck together.”</p><p>
  <em> He feels like he’s going to puke. He feels like he is going to double over and hurl everything in his stomach. He doesn’t want to be here he wants to leave he needs to leave he’s never going to be able to get away from him he’s never going to be free again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know. Just like exile. Even better.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck you fuck you don’t mention exile to me ever again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You have one life, Tommy. If you die in here you die for good.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He would rather die than be here with him he wants to leave he needs to get out he can leave if he goes swimming he can leave but he can’t he can’t leave Tubbo he cant he fought so hard he can’t let him win. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yea I know f- I know.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So let’s just be friendly. Let’s not hit each other.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> NO no no no no no no no no no no no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is great, I’ve wanted company for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want to be your company. I don’t want to be anything like you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We can be company-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Stop talking stop talking.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We can write books together.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let me out let me out!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the books from Dream’s chest and hands and turns and throws them into the glimmering liquid that burns his hands and takes everything from him<em> he could jump he could get out of here he could never see him again.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s happening…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushes his back against the wall and slides down it. He puts his hands in his hair and pulls. <em> He’s trapped he’s trapped he’s trapped he’s never getting out he’s trapped he’s never going to see Tubbo again never going to finish his Hotel with Sam Nook never listen to the Discs he worked so hard to get back from the man who is standing in the same cell as him trapped for who knows how long. </em></p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have lots of fun together for a whole week. Me and you, back to back. Just like old times sake.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Shit. Fuck. He’s trapped in here for a week. He has to stay in here with him for a week eating raw potatoes and writing books for entertainment. He’s going to be manipulated again. Dream is going to make him his puppet. He’s going to become a mindless doll for Dream to play with. He can’t he can’t he can’t he wants to leave he has to leave he never going to survive in here he’s never going to make it out he’s never going to leave </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s going to die in here. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> And Dream will make sure of it. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>